Amazed
by Seylin
Summary: SONGFIC Hiei wants to deny his feelings for Kurama. But after ice cream in a isolated area of the park...


Note: Hi! I do not and never will own YYH or the lyrics to Amazed, or Lonestar…although if I did I would be bloody rich! Okay story, a lot of thought things go on in this so just bear with me until they actually do talk. –Alkvingiel 

Amazed

Ruby eyes met deep green ones and a shock went through Hiei's body and he looked away quickly. "_What? What is this feeling? I never get it until he comes around, I don't know if I can take much more of this,_" Hiei thought. They walked through the forest Yusuke and the oaf was off from them about 10 feet to their left and he glanced up at the fox walking beside him. Kurama felt the heat of Hiei's gaze; he turned his face and gave Hiei one of his best smiles. 

"_God! If only you knew how much I love you!_" He said to himself. Hiei looked away a small blush on his face. 

"_No…I can't do this, no. I've always been alone ever since I was thrown off the cliff of the Koorime Island. What is this power you hold over me Kurama? Why can I tell what you are thinking at times? Why do you feel you can trust me enough to tell me your dreams?_" Hiei questioned himself. 

Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams.  
  
I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you.  


"Are you going to stay out there all night?" Kurama asked holding up a shirt to himself and looking in the mirror. Kurama looked at the figure that now stood on his windowsill through the mirror and saw that he was staring at himself. Kurama turned and gave Hiei a winning smile holding up a see through aqua shirt. "What do you think?" Kurama questioned. Hiei's eyes grew wide for a moment and he glanced around. 

"It's all right I guess, it's not my style," Hiei replied sitting down on his bed. Kurama sighed pulling on the shirt. Hiei stared at that beautiful body who had his back turned toward him. His skin was flawless and gorgeous muscles peeked through. Hiei turned over toward the wall before Kurama turned and saw him staring. 

"Hiei…come on. You can't just come here to sleep. Come out with me tonight," Kurama said picking up a blue jean jacket. 

"No," Was the reply. 

"Oh come on…we'll get some sweet snow," Kurama told him with a smile knowing that would get him. Hiei jumped up and gave him a look that said, "what are you waiting for let's go." And then jumped out the window. Kurama shook his head chuckling and walked downstairs. "Goodbye mother, I'll be back later." Kurama smiled kissing her.

"Okay honey, I'll leave the door unlocked in case you get back after I go to bed," She answered from the couch. Kurama walked out the door to be met by Hiei standing in the shadows. Without a word Kurama pulled on his jacket and they walked toward the city. Many kids were running around the city tonight, it was a Friday. Kurama saw a few he knew from school and tried to stay away knowing that he would be followed the rest of the night, not only did he not like it he knew Hiei wouldn't think twice about setting them on fire. He headed straight to the ice cream shop and got two vanilla cones, Hiei followed quickly to the park where not so many were around. Once sitting under a tree Kurama handed Hiei his ice cream and they ate in comfortable silence. Hiei leaned against the tree glancing every now and then at Kurama who was making flowers grow through his mind. He sniffed at the air and was overwhelmed by the smell of roses, the smell of grass right after a soaking rain but this wasn't any smell; this was Kurama's smell. Kurama made a rose grow up right in front of him and Hiei caught himself smiling. Looking down Hiei was once again meet by those eyes but this time he couldn't look away, he found himself lowering and then pressing his lips against the fox's. Kurama was so surprised he didn't know how to react at first but then lost himself in the kiss. When Hiei realized what he had done he pulled away quickly a shocked look on his face. He was about to fit away when Kurama's hand wrapped around his wrist. 

"Hiei…" He whispered and pulled him back against himself. Hiei's heart melted and he leaned into the embrace.

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me, baby you surround me  
You touch everyplace in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spent the whole night in your eyes  
  
I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you.  


When he finally realized what was happening Hiei disappeared into the darkness leaving Kurama alone and looking hurt. After a few minutes Kurama stood and started home. Once home and in his room Kurama lay down on his bed, his hands resting behind his head slowly he started to fall asleep. Curling up he fell asleep thinking of the kiss he and Hiei had shared. Hiei jumped from tree to tree not really paying attention to where he was going. When he stopped he found himself in that familiar tree outside that familiar room. He stared longingly into that open window and finally made up his mind. Jumping he landed outside figuring that he would see Kurama sitting at his desk studying but he wasn't there so he looked around his eyes resting on the sleeping form of the fox on his bed. 

"Kurama…" He whispered sitting slowly on the bed beside him. Hiei moved and brushed some hair out of Kurama's face. 

"Hiei…don't leave me again…I need you so bad…" Kurama said quietly in his sleep. 

"What!? What is he saying?" He questioned shocked. He was questioning things in his mind but also wondering if Kurama maybe…just maybe felt the same. 

"Hiei…I love you," Kurama whispered. Hiei sat listening trying to understand all of this when Kurama opened his eyes and smiled at him. Slowly as to not startle him Kurama moved his hand over Hiei's and squeezed. Hiei looked down at Kurama's hand and then at his smiling face. "Don't leave me. Stay with me forever. Hiei please don't be scared of me," He begged and pulled him into a strong hug. Hiei sat there shocked but finally realized this was it. This is he wanted…he wanted this to…to be loved. 

"Don't worry Kitsune I will never leave you again. I could never stay away because I love all that is about you," Hiei replied and sealed Kurama's lips with a kiss. 

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you.  



End file.
